The Neo OZ Saga
by AkureiGX
Summary: A crossover of Gundam Wing and Gundam X that takes place in the GW universe after Endless Waltz and has some GX characters and mobile suits. A New threat has appeared from the past, the year is AC 199 and after a short time of peace another bloody war is
1. Default Chapter

Neo OZ Saga: Chapter 1

**Title:** The Neo OZ Saga  
**Author:** Akurei_GX  
**Chapter 1:** Ghosts of the Past  
**Source:** New Mobile Report: Gundam W & After War: Gundam X  
**Notes:** This is the first chapter of a cross over fic of Gundam Wing and Gundam X, it is set in the GW universe but has characters and mobile suits from Gundam X as well as Wing.

From her shuttle Noin could see the many civilian transport ships going to and from the nearly 80 colonies that made up the L2 cluster. With all the wars over travel and commerce was at an all time high yet the Preventers were still needed to keep the peace. After tying up a few loose ends she was going to catch a high speed shuttle toward L3 X18999, she had been hearing some disturbing rumors from Sally that another uprising might be forming. Recent terrorist attempts have been springing up, the Preventers had been able to stop them all but each time the terrorists were getting closer and closer to succeeding in their goals. Noin let out a stressful sigh, she hadn't got any sleep for two days since she had to keep an eye on all the incoming and outgoing ships for anything suspicious. She glanced over at the shuttle's clock, it read 02:46 am, Monday 14th, June, AC 199. The past couple years of peace had taken a lot out of the solider. After her falling out with Zechs she tried to drowned herself in her work to put it all behind her and move on with her life. With the last sensor sweep of the area showing nothing out of the ordinary she decided to call it a night and get some sleep. She staggered into the not so comfortable quarters the shuttle provided and collapsed on the bed.

When Noin woke it took her a few moments to focus her eyes, she thought she must have forgotten to shut off the lights but after the glare died down she could clearly see she was no longer on her shuttle. She looked around the small room she was in the seemed to be a cell of some kind, across from her was another bunk with an unconscious man in a Preventer uniform. She didn't recognize him offhand but his uniform suggested he was a rookie. As she walked over to him the door opened and a man with a gun stood in front of her. "I see you're finally awake, come with me" he said coldly. She complied with the demand and followed him out of the cell and down a long hall. Given the low gravity she knew she must be on a colony or on the moon, but that is about all she could tell at this point. The two entered a room with two more armed guards and a man in a wheelchair. The man in the chair glanced over at her and said   
"Preventer Fire I presume, or should I say Lucrezia Noin." She was a little surprised this guy knew her by her name and code name, but more annoyed then anything else.   
"I am, and who might you be?"  
"I'll ask the questions here, but first thank you for confirming your identity, this will make things easier. I brought you here to make you an offer, the same I am extending to all those formerly of OZ. You can work with us or die, the choice is yours."  
Some choice she thought to herself, until she was able to escape all she could do was play along.   
"Well if I may ask one question, what work did you have in mind."  
"Taking over the Earth Sphere, what else?" he said with a grin.  
Noin's eyes narrowed, it would be something like this, yet another idiot who thinks he can just control the world. Before she could say anything he pushed a button which turned on a display of Gundam Heavyarms.  
"For now all you have to do is tell me the location of the pilot of this Gundam. I'm sure the Preventers are keeping a close eye on all of them."

  
She was a bit shocked at first. She couldn't think of why he wanted to know Trowa's location, since all the gundams were destroyed there was no reason to go looking for their pilots, unless he had a personal reason. She honestly didn't know where he was, only that he was traveling with the circus around the various colonies in the L3 cluster. With the gundams gone the Preventers didn't keep track of the pilots too much. She had to say something in order to make herself useful and thus stay alive long enough to figure a way out of this mess.  
"I'll tell you only if you tell me who you are."  
"Very well, if you must know my name is Trowa Barton."  
Noin's eyes widened when he said the name, who the hell did this guy think he was fooling. But then she remembered the files she had to read on the Barton Foundation during the crisis with Dekim and Mariemeia a couple years ago. She remembered that the pilot of Gundam 03 was not Dekim's son Trowa and that the other Trowa died just before Operation Meteor. However there were no records or death certificates made out, and no funeral ceremony. Could it be possible. . . . she could hardly believe it, Dekim's son, the original pilot of 03 was. . IS still alive.  
"So, where is he? He has stolen property belonging to my family's business and I'd like to have it back."  
"If it's the gundam you are talking about it's been destroyed....."  
"I KNOW THAT!" Trowa yelled, his temper made it seem as though he would jump out of the wheelchair. After a moment he calmed down a bit once again told Noin to inform him of the pilot's location, she was stuck for an answer and said L3 X18999. With that Trowa had the guards take her back to the cell.

. . . . to be continued


	2. Gundams Revived

Neo OZ Saga: Chapter 2

**Title:** The Neo OZ Saga  
**Author:** Akurei_GX  
**Chapter 2:** Gundams Revived  
**Source:** New Mobile Report: Gundam W & After War: Gundam X  
**Notes:** Someone wrote a review stating that it was good to see some non-GW fics for a change, I agree, for those that are interested I have also written a Gundam X fic and I am currently planning a 08th MS Team fic as well as an original gundam universe. For the sake of making this less confusing I will refer to the pilot of Heavyarms as Nanashi (No Name) which is what he was called before taking the name Trowa Barton.

The Preventers always knew there would be the possibility of more mobile suits being created in the future. Since an army was out of the question the only logical course of actions would be to create another group of gundams to deal with any new mobile suits. With the deaths of the gundam designers involved with Operation Meteor this would be difficult. Thanks to Howard's help and records of studies OZ had done while in the possession of Wing Gundam and Gundam Sandrock they were able to come up with all the basic design knowledge they needed to create a gundam. However, even if they created one there was still the problem of pilots. Wufei would be the obvious choice however Lady Une had also contacted, or tried to contact the other pilots. Heero couldn't be found, or didn't want to be. Duo refused as did Quatre opting for a battle free life. Trowa, was found with the circus but didn't give them a definite answer. Zechs was still working on Relena's terraforming project on Mars, he considered taking the job, but only if it was needed.

A few tired engineers who had been pulling all nighters to get the newest model completed decided to call it a night just as a mysterious intruder peeked out from the air shaft he had use to sneak into the facility. The young boy watched as the other left and when it was clear he exited the air shaft. 15 year old Garrod Ran was quite adept at getting into places he didn't belong, so much so that the Barton Foundation had hired him for corporate espionage. Looking up he saw his target, as he was told Earth was developing more mobile suits. "This gundam won't have a chance to be used against the colonies" he thought to himself as he climbed up toward the cockpit hatch. As the hatch opened a alarm rang through the facility. From her office Lady Une checked various security monitors to see what was going on. To her shock she saw the Preventer's new model activate. "Someone is launching GX-9900, stop them before they can leave the building." Within seconds the entire facility was locked up tight and the three other Taurus suits that had been kept other then Noin's were activated to stop the renegade gundam. They knew that it could not be allowed to escape, if people saw a mobile suit it would cause a panic.

Within the huge underground area used for the MS testing a battle was about to start, the first since the war ended. As the gundam walked down the large hall toward the exit it was cut off by the three Taurus suits. Quickly checking the mobile suit's weapons Garrod activated the large beam sword attached to the back of the gundam and charged toward the enemy suits. He easily slashed one of them in half as the other two which were unarmed tried to hold the gundam in place. A report came in to Une that Gundams Leopard and Airmaster were still secure and only the new model, Gundam X had been involved with the situation. With no experienced pilots to use them she quickly proceeded to their storage rooms to active one of them to use against the GX. However by the time she got to one the gundam had managed to over power the Taurus suits and escape. With such a major crisis as a run away gundam she ordered the Preventers on full alert and directed all their efforts to track the MS down.

. . . . to be continued


End file.
